


Frog -1000 IQ Plays

by w3t_h4nds



Series: The Writer's Block, written by Frog [1]
Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: Frog Supremacy, Gen, Joke Fic, but i probably shouldnt drink tea because im so dehydrated, hey guys i can write fanficiton, my parents told me i couldnt get tea and now im upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3t_h4nds/pseuds/w3t_h4nds
Summary: Frog is not having a good day. Giraffe has bread.
Relationships: Frog (The Writer's Block) & Giraffe (The Writer's Block)
Series: The Writer's Block, written by Frog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Frog -1000 IQ Plays

Frog pouted. He was sat in front of an empty sweet jar, and she looked miserable.

He sat there for a few minutes, stewing in her unhappiness, when Giraffe noticed his presence. Walking over with a tray of freshly-baked bread, they called to her.

"What's wrong?"

"This." He pointed to the sweet jar.

Giraffe placed the tray of bread on a surface elsewhere, returning to sit next to her.

"What about it?"

"It's empty."

"You have to fill it up. I can give you some bread, you can put that in there?"

"No, it's my sweet jar of awesomeness. I put sweets in here earlier, and I took them out to eat them because I'm so awesome, and now nothing's there, meaning I've not been awesome."

Giraffe blinked. "You.. Took the stuff out from inside the jar..."

"Yes."

"So, when you take out everything from a pot, it becomes empty."

"Yeah? I know?"

"And you took the things out from inside."

"Yeah. I got that."

"So why are you upset?"

"I'm not awesome if there's nothing in there! It's my sweet jar of awesomeness!"

"You ate the sweets right?"

"Yeah?"

Giraffe huffed. "So, that means you've got the awesomeness inside you. So you're still awesome, even if the pots empty."

"Really?" Frog's eyes lit up in happiness.

"Of course!" Giraffe said, smiling. "You don't need a jar to tell you."

Frog seemed to think it over, then nodded. "Thanks, bud."

"No problem. Want some bread?"

"Sure, why not."

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. i should've worked on my main fic, which hasn't even got a 1st chapter in all it's month of existence. but i didn't. so here we are.
> 
> sorry not sorry that it's so short :)


End file.
